A Green Bush Of Red Rose
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Kumpulan Kisah Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley pada tahun keenam. Mengikuti alur Cursed Child. Rating akan berubah bergantung pada cerita. ENTRY 1 : Aroma Perkamen Kuno. Hubungan Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley dimulai oleh hal yang tidak lazim, satu panci berisi Amortentia dan sebuah buku kuno...


**A Green Bush of Red Rose**

**DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. Rowling, I OWN NOTHING**

**Word Count : 2300**

**Ch 1 : Aroma Parkemen Kuno**

**Kronologi : Awal Tahun Keenam, Bulan September**

Suara langkah kaki bergema di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts. Irama yang terdengar memberikan kesan bahwa seorang tampak berlari terburu-buru menyusuri tempat yang remang-remang itu. Benar saja, seorang gadis berambut merah, masih menggunakan jaket Quidditchnya tampak berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri koridor sekolah sihir tua itu, seakan dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan, seperti terlambat memasuki kelas ramuan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tentu saja 'menakutkan' ini hanya untuk seorang gadis itu, yang_ boggart_nya tidak lain adalah corengan pada prestasi sempurnanya.

Gadis berambut merah itu dengan cepat menyusuri koridor Slytherin yang ada di ruang bawah tanah, hatinya mulai lega saat ia dapat melihat pintu masuk ke ruang asrama Slytherin, itu artinya tidak lama lagi ia akan sampai ke kelas ramuan dengan 5 menit lebih awal. Sialnya, saking terburu-burunya, gadis itu tidak melihat figur yang tiba-tiba keluar dari koridor menuju asrama Slytherin.

BRUK. Suara keras bergema di ruang bawah tanah itu saat gadis itu menubruk seorang Slytherin yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. Keduanya terpental, tetapi kelihatannya murid Slytherin itu terlempar lebih jauh karena ia tidak berlari. Dan kontra dengan tabiat umum Slytherin, murid Slytherin itu langsung mencoba berdiri untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Rose?" Murid Slytherin itu ternyata mengenal gadis itu—mengenal dengan baik malah. Ia segera bergerak cepat ke tempat gadis itu jatuh dan mengadahkan tangannya untuk menolong.

Rose mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus bagian tubuhnya, baru menyadari bahwa yang ditubruknya, entah lebih baik atau buruk, adalah Scorpius Malfoy, salah seorang yang dia kenal dan mungkin satu-satunya murid Slytherin yang tidak ingin ia ubah menjadi cerpelai di Hogwarts selain Albus. Awalnya Rose menganggap Scorpius sama dengan Slytherin lainnya karena dia seorang Malfoy, tetapi sejak kejadian pada tahun keempat sebelumnya, entah mengapa Rose tampak mulai lebih banyak berbicara dengan dia pada tahun selanjutnya, meskipun awalnya ia meladeni Malfoy karena ia ingin berbicara dengan Albus. Tetapi setelah Natal tahun kemarin, tidak jarang mereka belajar atau duduk berdekatan di kelas—yang tentunya mengundang gosip tidak enak dari kedua asrama yang tidak akur tersebut.

Tentu saja, kalau ini hari yang biasa, maka ini akan lebih baik. Paling tidak Rose tidak perlu mengambil resiko mengurangi poin asramanya dengan mengubah murid Slytherin menjadi cerpelai, tetapi kalau saat darurat seperti ini mungkin akan lebih buruk.

"Rose, kau tidak apa-apa?" Cahaya berbinar tampak pada muka lembut murid Slytherin itu, seakan tampak senang kalau...kesialan ini terjadi padanya dan Rose. Rose mulai menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudah kuduga, Rose, kau dan aku...memang tampaknya sudah dijodohkan oleh takdir. Bayangkan, berapa kecilnya kemungkinan, kau dan aku bertubrukan seperti ini...seluruh wanita di Hogwarts, kau yang berlari pada saat ini dan seluruh pria di Hogwarts, aku berada di tempat ini pada saat ini—" Scorpius melanjutkan kata-kata picisan (yang menurut Rose sangat norak dan murahan) pada gadis berambut merah itu sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Yang dituju hanya mengernyit kesal dan menepis uluran tangan dari pria pucat itu. Inilah keburukan bertemu dengan Scorpius, _mood_ Rose yang umumnya stabil jadi berantakan saat melihat tingkah laku 'aneh' pria pucat itu.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, Malfoy" Ucap Rose kecut sambil mengangkat tubuhnya. "Dan aku tidak ada waktu mendengar picisan murahanmu, aku harus masuk ke kelas ramuan. " Ucapnya dengan tambah ketus sembaring bersiap berjalan menuju kelas ramuan. Tidak tahukah si pucat itu kalau dirinya sedang buru-buru dan ini merupakan urusan hidup dan mati?

"Rose, tunggu!" Sontak Scorpius menahan bahu gadis itu. Yang ditahan mengernyit kesal tambah dalam.

"Ada apa lagi, Malfoy? Aku harus—"

Scorpius mengeluarkan buku yang tampaknya sudah tua dari mantel tebal yang ia kenakan, tampaknya merupakan buku tentang _History of Magic_ yang pernah diminta gadis Weasley itu.

"Kau meminta buku ini, bukan? Aku baru ingat dan sebenarnya aku ingin menunggumu di depan kelas ramuan untuk memberikan ini—"

"Tidak ada waktu, Malfoy!" Potong Rose cepat. "Aku harus ke kelas ramuan sekarang, temui aku di perpustakaan setelah sore!" perintah gadis itu sambil berlari meninggalkan pria pucat itu sendiri di aula utama Slytherin.

Yang diteriaki hanya melihat dengan bingung sambil memperhatikan gadis Weasley itu lari dengan sekuat tenaga ke kelas ramuan.

Rose melihat ke papan tulis kelas ramuan sembaring mendengar penjelasan Theodorus Prewett, professor ramuan baru Hogwarts tentang materi pembelajaran pada hari itu. Dirinya masih berkeringat hebat akibat berlari dari lapangan latihan Quidditch ke ruang bawah tanah dan pertemuannya dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Ia pun merasa tidak nyaman memakai jaket Quidditch yang sudah lembab terkena keringatnya setelah latihan. Untungnya kesialan tidak menimpanya sepenuhnya—ia tepat waktu masuk ke kelas ramuan. Rose segera duduk di meja terdepan kelas bersama beberapa murid kelas N.E.W.T. lainnya.

"Untuk pelajaran N.E.W.T. hari ini, kita akan belajar tentang ramuan Amortentia". Professor Prewett berkata sembaring menggambar kasar ramuan Amortentia di papan tulis.

"Apakah ada yang ingin menjelaskan ke kelas soal ramuan Amortentia?"

Tentu saja, Rose Granger-Weasley mengangkat tangannya dengan secepat kilat, disambut dengan senyuman dari sang Professor Prewett. Bukan rahasia kalau Rose adalah seoarang _'teacher's pet' _di Hogwarts.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"Amortentia adalah salah satu ramuan yang paling sulit untuk dibuat dan menggunakan bahan yang rumit, dengan bahan yang paling krusial adalah jenis mutiara tertentu(*) .Ramuan ini adalah ramuan cinta terkuat di dunia sihir yang menimbulkan rasa obsesi yang sangat besar dari penggunanya. Ramuan ini teridentifikasikan dengan warna mutiara dan uap yang bergelombang di dalamnya. Karakteristik unik dari ramuan ini adalah aroma yang dihasilkan berbeda, bergantung dengan apa yang paling disukai oleh penciumnya." Jelas Rose mantap.

"Bagus sekali, Ms. Weasley, sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor. Benar sekali penjelasan Ms. Weasley, Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta yang unik, karena memiliki kemampuan untuk mempengaruhi persepsi masing-masing penggunanya. Untuk hari ini, kita akan berlatih untuk membuat Amortentia. Kuharap kalian melakukannya dengan serius, karena ini akan menjadi ujian utama dalam N.E.W.T. kalian di akhir tahun." Bersama dengan kata-kata Professor Prewett, semua murid kelas Ramuan pada saat itu langsung mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan itu, tak terkecuali Rose.

Beberapa lama setelah waktu kelas ramuan berlalu, Rose berhasil membuat ramuan Amortentia pada percobaan pertama kalinya, yang dia dengar kalau ibunya pun tidak dapat melakukan itu pada awalnya. Tetapi, tentu saja noda keringat yang menempel pada jaket Quidditchnya sekarang tergantikan abu dan bahan baku ramuan.

Professor Prewett berjalan ke meja Rose."_Excellent,_ Ms. Weasley! Jarang ada yang dapat membuat Amortentia pada percobaan pertamanya! Sepuluh poin tambahan untuk Gryffindor!" Katanya dengan antusias. "Baiklah, sekarang coba hirup aroma ramuan itu dan katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Rose berhenti sejenak. Sejujurnya dia belum pernah memikirkan soal lelaki sebelumnya. Oke, mungkin kecuali beberapa senior Gryffindor di Quidditch yang sempat ia sukai di tahun ketiga dan keempat tetapi ia tidak pernah serius memikirkan laki-laki, ia terlalu fokus pada N.E.W. untuk memikirkan laki-laki. Kira-kira apa yang akan ia cium?

Dengan sedikit ragu, Rose mengibaskan uap ramuan dan menghirupnya. Saat ia menghirupnya ada perasaan yang enak meliputi dirinya—mungkin ini yang dimaksud rasa cinta pada buku teks yang disebutkan. Tidak lama, aroma yang melegakan itu terasa berbeda di indera penciumannya, perlahan berubah menjadi aroma bangunan yang sangat tua, sedikit lembab mungkin, menyusul bau sebuah buku teks—bukan, mungkin seperti perkamen dari buku teks tua, dan pada akhirnya, aroma makanan ringan seperti cokelat almond yang terkenal di Diagon Alley belakangan ini.

Entah mengapa Rose merasa candu dengan aroma ini, mungkin yang ia baca memang benar soal ramuan ini, rasa obsesi dan cinta berpadu bahkan terasa hanya dengan menghirup sebagian aromanya.

"Ms. Weasley?" Suara Professor Prewett menyadarkan Rose dari lamunannya. "Bisa tolong katakan apa yang kau cium?"

Rose berusaha menetralkan mukanya kembali. "Aku mencium aroma bangunan tua, tampaknya tempat yang sering kukunjungi di Hogwarts...kemudian aroma perkamen yang sudah tua...dan cokelat almond."

Professor Prewett mengangguk. "Berarti kau benar berhasil membuat Amortentia. Kerja bagus, Ms. Weasley. Jangan lupakan kelas hari ini, karena akan berguna untuk ujian N.E.W.T. mu di akhir tahun pelajaran." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak gadis Weasley itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kelas ramuan berakhir dan Rose segera keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah, sambil masih setengah memikirkan aroma yang dihirupnya; apa maksud dari aroma bangunan tua, perkamen kuno, dan cokelat almond itu? Ia pernah dengar dari ayahnya kalau aroma itu menunjukkan aroma dari seseorang yang disukai, ia ingat kalau ayahnya pernah bercerita kalau ia mencium aroma pasta gigi yang khas dipakai oleh ibunya. Tetapi siapa orang yang memiliki aroma seperti itu?

_Ah tidak penting._ Begitu pemikirannya. Mungkin ada salah satu dari senior Quidditch yang ia sedang kagumi sekarang, tetapi baginya prioritas studi N.E.W.T. nya lebih penting daripada memikirkan laki-laki atau sejenisnya. Lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu yang berguna sekarang—seperti meminta buku dari Malfoy yang sebelumnya ia janjikan di perpusatakaan.

Rose tiba di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan segera mencari keberadaan Malfoy, menyusuri koridor rak buku yang tinggi sembaring memperhatikan lelaki yang berambut pirang dan berkulit pucat. Rose mengakui, untuk seorang Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy cukup berbeda dengan tipikal asrama itu. Ketimbang bersifat keras dan angkuh, pemuda itu tergolong baik hati, terbuka, dan lembut sampai terkadang Rose berfikir kalau _sorting hat_ salah memilih asrama untuknya. Yang pasti kelakuannya berbeda dengan apa yang ayahnya selama ini pikirkan dari keluarga Malfoy.

Entah kenapa, sejak libur tahun kelima- tahun dimana hubungannya dengan Albus dan Scorpius mulai encer, Rose terkadang memikirkan pemuda itu, sikap malu tetapi langsung padanya saat memulai pembicaraan dengan picisan murahan, ajakan untuk _dating_ yang tak terhitung penolakannya, hingga gairahnya saat belajar yang mungkin sama dengan gadis itu. Anehnya Rose sama sekali tidak membenci itu sekalipun ia terkadang kesal atas keunikan sikap Scorpius.

"Huh, untuk apa aku memikirkan Malfoy lagi?" Gumam gadis itu. Aneh-aneh saja, begitu pikirnya. Ia dan Malfoy hanya teman belajar, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Sekarang ia harus mencari pemuda Slytherin itu. Biasanya ia ada di bagian perpustakaan yang sepi, jadi Rose pergi mencari ke arah dalam perpustakaan. Memang perpustakaan Hogwarts cukup luas.

"Rose?" Suara yang lembut tapi dalam memanggilnya sembaring menyentuh pundaknya.

Gadis itu terkaget dan secepat kilat membalikkan badannya, mendapati pemuda yang berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang yang ia cari dengan seringai khasnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan.

"Malfoy! Kukira siapa, kau mengagetkanku saja!" Protes gadis itu.

"Dimana Al? Biasa kalian selalu berdua." Rose menaikkan alisnya saat menyadari sepupunya tidak ada bersama Malfoy

"Ah, dia sudah pergi dahulu ke asrama, dia sedang membuat essay untuk N.E.W.T. _DADA_nya."

"Oh." Rose mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, kau membawa buku referensi _History of Magic _yang kucari itu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk Rose, aku tidak akan pernah lupa." Katanya dengan percaya diri berlebihan, yang dihadiahi decihan bersahabat dari gadis Weasley itu. "Ini kan yang kau minta? Edisi pertama, karya William Heugoe III." Scorpius mengeluarkan buku tua itu dari balik mantelnya. Benar sekali itu edisi pertama, selain dari lembaran perkamennya yang sudah kusut dan tidak utuh sepenuhnya, Rose pun dapat langsung mencium aroma 'buku tua' itu dari jauh. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak perlu membaca edisi pertama itu, tetapi bagi Rose, akan lebih baik membuat essay _History of Magic_ dengan itu. Membaca buku pada edisi pertama akan lebih akurat dibandingkan edisi lanjutannya.

"_Thanks_, Malfoy." Ucap Rose dengan senyuman tipis. "_Goodness_, Malfoy, aku tidak percaya kau dapat menemukan buku setua ini. Kau pasti sudah melihat semua rak perpusatakaan untuk mendapatkan edisi pertama!" Rose tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kaget bercampur kagumnya pada pria Slytherin itu.

"Ambisi, Rose. Itulah Slytherin." Katanya dengan bangga. "Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak buku kuno yang ada di kamar asramaku yang kubawa dari rumah, sampai Al dan teman sekamarku mengeluh kalau pertama kali mereka masuk pasti mencium buku tua."

Oh, jadi itu mengapa Rose mencium bau seperti gudang buku tua dari tadi. Ia mengira itu bau badannya—maklum, ia belum mandi sejak tadi pagi dan hari ini ada latihan Quidditch. Rose baru ingat kalau ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan beristirahat.

"Kau tidak mau mengerjakan essay _History of Magic_ itu bersama? Atau mungkin melihat buku tuaku lainnya di asrama sambil memakan cokelat almond yang kubawa dari Diagon Alley? Al bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memakan itu." Ajaknya dengan seringai dan rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan _a la _Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose mendengus dan membalikkan seringainya. "Jangan mimpi, Malfoy." tolaknya dengan canda. "Sampai besok." Ucap Rose sambil membalikkan badan kepada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Rose, tunggu!"

Rose secara sontak berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dengan muka yang sedikit jengkel.

"Apalagi, Malfoy?"

"Erm..." Pemuda Slytherin itu memijat-mijat jarinya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan jaket Quidditch itu, Rose." Ucapnya dengan setengah malu.

Rose menaikkan alisnya sejenak sebelum tertawa kecut.

"_Nice Try_, Malfoy." Katanya sembaring membalikkan badannya lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda Slytherin itu. Entah ia sadar atau tidak bahwa pada saat itu juga ada semburat merah tipis yang terbentuk di kedua pipinya...

_Di ruang asrama Gryffindor..._

Pukul 11.20 malam tepat ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding pada kamar asrama Gryffindor. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menguap sambil membaca buku referensi yang diberikan oleh Scorpius itu sambil mencatat beberapa poin di _notes_nya.

"Aku baru tahu Malfoy suka membaca buku tua seperti ini...Kujamin Al pasti protes soal bau perkamen tua yang memenuhi ruangan mereka..."

Eh tunggu. Perkamen tua? Kapan dekat-dekat ini dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

Oh iya benar, di kelas ramuan saat ia belajar tentang Amortentia...

"_Aku mencium aroma bangunan tua, tampaknya tempat yang sering kukunjungi di Hogwarts...kemudian aroma perkamen yang sudah tua...dan cokelat almond."_

Rose baru menyadari bahwa aroma bangunan tua itu mirip dengan koridor bawah tanah. Dan tunggu, perkamen tua? Cokelat Almond? Bukankah itu karakteristik...

Rose menggigit jarinya dengan gugup. Dalam beberapa milisekon, otaknya mengingat karakteristik ramuan Amortentia.

"_Karakteristik unik dari ramuan ini adalah aroma yang dihasilkan berbeda, bergantung dengan apa yang paling disukai oleh penciumnya."_

Dengan sekejap muka Rose Weasley merona hebat. Tentu saja yang menyebabkan itu adalah gambaran seorang Slytherin berambut pirang dan bermuka pucat di pemikirannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." Gagap gadis itu sambil menutupi wajahnya oleh rasa malu.

Dan pada malam itu, Rose Weasley sulit untuk tidur. Entah apa yang paling membuatnya tidak dapat tidur. Menyadari bahwa aroma Amortentia yang ia hirup cocok dengan Scorpius Malfoy atau ketakutannya kalau ayahnya tahu tentang hal itu.

FIN.

* * *

**A/N**

**(*)Ini dikarang oleh author sendiri, karena tidak ada deskripsi bahan2 Amortentia.**

**Akhirnya cerita yang ingin saya buat dari dahulu selesai. Pairing di sini adalah Scorpius/Rose dan cerita ini akan menjadi koleksi cerita dengan kronologi yang berurutan. Saya membuat ini karena merasa fandom Indonesia perlu lebih banyak Scorpius/Rose ;)**

**ANYWAY, terima kasih sudah membaca dan kritik/saran sangat diharapkan, karena saya merasa masih banyak bagian yang perlu disempurnakan.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
